


Lab Accident

by TFwatermelon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFwatermelon/pseuds/TFwatermelon





	Lab Accident

這是福特第二次來到天火的實驗室。與上一次不同，這次福特是以個人身份來的，因此比起上次有專人帶他前往接待室，這次他必須靠自己問路前往天火的個人實驗室。以福特這樣的大型戰車，走在研究機構裡顯得相當突兀的，他時不時得小心自己的步伐、避免大幅度的轉身，以免不小心就可能撞到什麼精密儀器，他區區一個Garrus-9的典獄長可賠不起。一路上福特左閃右閃，一面還要再自己不熟悉的建築裡找尋一間實驗室，等到他終於找到天火的個人實驗室時都已經是一個塞時左右以後的事了。

福特有些忐忑不安的按下通訊鈴，一面思考著待會兒見到天火首先要怎麼開口、要說些什麼，還在想的時候，只見還戴著大型護目鏡的天火打開艙門，見到門外站著大型戰車時露出點驚訝的表情，但很快就露出微笑讓福特進到實驗室裡。

「真是嚇了我一跳，沒想到你會在這時間來找我，我還以為是上頭的人又來跟我催報告了。」天火邊說邊拿下他打算拿來應付催報告的人才戴著的護目鏡，以真面目重新面對福特。接觸到天火藍色的鏡頭讓福特稍微芯安了一點，但趁著自己公休時在天火的工作期間突然拜訪還是讓福特感到有些良芯不安。

「我突然出現，是不是會打擾到你的工作？」

「不不，完全不會，」天火一派輕鬆地回答，同時轉身倒了一杯能量遞給福特，「我今天的實驗數據也不可能一下子跑完，所以空閒時間還挺多的。」

隨著天火的視線，福特這才注意到了天火的實驗台上有個在透明保護箱裡飄浮著的光體，閃著有些刺眼的光芒，難道這就是為什麼天火需要戴著那個護目鏡嗎？

「那個是什麼？」出於好奇，儘管意識到自己可能像是在刺探天火的工作內容一樣，福特還是忍不住問了。

「分裂素原，」天火簡短地介紹那光體的名稱，隨後開始盡量以最精簡的方式解說，「這是一種研究出來可以複製部分其他物質的不穩定分子，雖然講好聽是可以複製其他物質...但這物質本身極度不穩定，就連複製出來的樣本結構也會變得比原本的範本相對脆弱許多，撐不過幾天就會崩解。但如果能研究出他複製物質的原理，改善它的運作方式，或許就能製造出能完整複製物質出來的分裂素，在現在資源匱乏的Cybertron上可能會是個能解救能源危機的解藥。」

天火霹哩啪拉的用最白話的方式講解，讓對科學研究完全沒有概念的福特也能一下理解。福特望著那一團還閃著不穩定白光、毫不起眼的光體，忍不住讚嘆地說：

「真是了不起，如果能夠研究出成品，就能解救Cybertron，我真的覺得有你們尖端科學家真是太好了，天火。」

聽到福特直接的讚美，天火一時間反而有些不好意思的摸了摸頭盔，下意識避開福特閃閃發亮的紅色鏡頭。

「沒...沒什麼哪～這都還是理論階段，要到成功研究出來還有很長遠的路呢。」

福特又觀察了一下反應箱裏頭的東西，過了一小陣子才想起自己今天來的目的。

「啊，我都忘了，我今天是來跟你道謝的。上次Arcee的事件勞費你幫我那麼多忙，還要麻煩你幫我提交後續報告...」

「小事一件而已，你太客氣了～倒是之後Arcee沒有再惹出什麼麻煩吧？」

「後來就都沒有她的消息了，也算是一件好事吧？如果她還惹出什麼事，我也怕會牽連到你幫我偽造文書的這件事。」

「了不起交一份悔過報告就沒事了，我比較擔芯你待在Garrus-9那麼危險的地方，要是再有罪犯動亂還是什麼ＴＦ想闖入那裏，你本身也很危險的。如果日後遇到什麼危險的時候，絕對不要客氣，儘管隨時Call我吧。」

看著天火認真的看著自己，福特突然感覺到面部裝甲有些升溫。他有些靦腆地低下頭，輕微的點了點頭當作回應，隨後根本不敢抬頭對上天火的視線，只是低頭盯著自己手上的能量。

「哪…既然難得你都來到這了，」看出福特有些尷尬的模樣，天火連忙找別的話題接了下去，「上次來沒來得及帶你好好參觀，今天正好實驗不急，不如我就帶你在這裡到處看看吧。」

福特欣然接受了天火的邀約，由天火帶領福特介紹了整棟研究機構。他們幾乎是走遍了大樓一圈，逛遍各種進行不同實驗的研究室；其中不乏幾次天火帶著福特一起側身躲進隔間或是機台間的狹小空間，為的是躲避迎面而來的管理階層或是可能找天火要報告的上司。看著天火用比自己寬上一點的機體試圖擋住可能發現自己的視線，福特一時間有了種奇妙的感覺，福特自己本身已經是很大型的ＴＦ了，很難看到有另一個更大的機體能將自己完全保護在後的情況。這又讓他想起上次Arcee的事件中，天火無數次主動挺身將他護在後面。身為管理兇惡罪犯的典獄長，福特本身其實卻是個缺乏安全感的ＴＦ，他也渴望有誰能在戰鬥中保護著他、罩著他，但在戰隊中最大型的他，往往是最先衝出陣線的那一個，久而久之，福特自己都習慣了。但自從上一次天火不時比他早一步壓制敵人，談判時也先一步踏出步伐，福特發現自己不知不覺中就會往天火的身旁貼近，這會讓他感到安芯許多，就像現在天火正伸展著機翼擋住福特的履帶一樣。福特忍不住就側身更貼近天火，連手都下意識的就勾上了天火的手臂，輕輕地抓著。

「嗯？怎麼了嗎？」確認上司已經走遠了的天火回過頭來，看著正勾著自己手臂的福特。

「嗯？什麼...？」遲鈍了兩天文秒才意識到自己幾乎是緊抱著天火的手，福特一瞬間面部裝甲又高溫了幾度，他趕忙放開天火的手，有些不好意思的轉開頭。

「抱歉...！我......」

福特還在想著要怎麼解釋這麼愚蠢的行為，卻只見天火只是微笑，主動伸手就牽住了福特剛縮回去的手。

「沒有關係的，我們已經安全了。」隨著天火牽著自己走出剛才躲藏的空間，之後一路上都這樣持續緊牽著自己的手，福特幾乎要羞的把頭埋進另一手埋緊緊了，但又一方面覺得相當開芯，他忍不住更緊的牽著天火的手，生怕天火會突然放掉一般，就這樣牽著對方直到再度返回到天火的實驗室。

「我的實驗也差不多要跑完了，等我收一下數據就差不多可以收工了，等下一起去能量吧喝一杯吧～」

天火重新戴上護目鏡，小心地拿起實驗台上已經轉變成閃耀著藍色光芒的反應箱，準備將裡頭的光體移入到一旁的檢驗機台裡。就在他剛打開蓋子時，四周突然啪的一聲就陷入一片黑暗，只剩下那光體的藍光成為整間實驗室裡唯一的光源，閃著開始在黑暗中快速擴散開來強烈亮光。

「渣！福特快退後！」在福特都還沒來得及搞清楚怎麼回事，還想說要上前幫忙的時候，天火幾乎是用力想關上蓋子，同時轉身護住將他往後推開。但一切似乎是來不及了，藍色光體還是閃著更劇烈的光芒，隨後就在兩ＴＦ的鏡頭前爆炸開來，幾乎讓兩ＴＦ要爭不開鏡頭的刺眼藍光瞬間包圍了整間實驗物。

「唔啊......」兩ＴＦ雙雙被爆炸的威力給震到實驗室的另一端，福特身上壓著天火，背整個撞上了厚重的艙門，痛得忍不住發出低吟。意識到福特整個被壓在自己身下，天火也趕忙直起機體從福特身上移開。

「福特！你沒事吧？！...渣的怎麼會突然跳電...」天火爬起來就衝向實驗室的控制面板查看是哪裡出了問題，福特則揉著快被撞歪的音頻慢慢站起來，注意到實驗室裡已經恢復了電力供應，只是這個實驗儀器因為突然的跳電，數據都呈現一串串亂碼，天火更是焦急的撥打緊急通話系統通訊實驗大樓的總控室，確認到底是發生了什麼事。福特望向爆炸的源頭，那個連反應爐都炸得粉碎的分裂素，現在都已經成一團焦黑的殘渣了。福特暗歎著一個偉大的物質竟然就這樣沒了，一方面也被那一團開始微動的殘渣吸引了注意。

「看來是總控室那邊的問題，剛剛不只我們，整棟大樓都跳電了，現在應該各處都有麻煩......福特？怎麼了？」

「天火...你來看看這個...」

被福特巨大的履帶擋住視線，天火繞過了福特蹲著的機體也蹲了下來，驚訝地看著福特正拍掉的碎裂殘渣底下，有一個小小的機體正睜著大大的鏡頭，愣愣地望著他們。

「福特...這是......」

天火錯愕的看著從分裂素爆炸殘渣裡被抱出來的像是幼生體的機體，就連身為科學家的他都驚訝的說不出話了。福特小心翼翼地抱起小機體，把他放在實驗台上，一面幫他擦拭著機體外頭還殘餘的髒污。

「咕嗯...」被擦拭乾淨的小東西此時露出他完整的機體樣貌：他有著福特特徵的長型音頻，淺淺天藍色的機體，金色的鏡頭和背後一對淺灰色的機體。明顯是天火和福特的混合體的幼生體正閃著他金色的鏡頭，好奇地張望兩個正盯著他看的ＴＦ。

「我從來沒想過...分裂素可以複製ＴＦ...連火種都可以複製...這真是......」天火被這意外的實驗結果給震懾到都結巴了，他忍不住伸手碰了碰那個小ＴＦ，看著他被自己戳的歪來歪去，發出咕啊咕嗯的抗議聲，更加確定這是一個具完整機能和感官的小ＴＦ。

「他真是...太可愛了......」福特摸了摸那個跟自己如出一徹的頭盔，看著那小ＴＦ歪著頭，一面嘗試伸手抓住福特的大手，在福特伸出了食指讓他抓住時，小東西還張開了小嘴開始啃咬起那根手指，一面就在實驗台上開始打滾起來。

「天火！你這邊有沒有怎樣！分裂素呢？！」在這時候艙門突然毫無預警地打開，一個應該是隸屬同個實驗團隊的ＴＦ就衝了進來，緊張的問著，然而福特卻比他更緊張的就將小ＴＦ抱了起來藏在自己懷裏，同時躲到一個實驗機台後方，天火見狀也趕忙張開自己的機翼擋在福特和那個小ＴＦ前面，強裝鎮定的回答：

「分裂素...炸掉了，只剩下一堆餘燼，幫我跟Boss報告，說我需要全新的樣本。」

「......我想也是，」對方看了看被炸得亂七八糟的實驗室，無奈地退了出去，一面還在低聲咒罵著：「搞什麼...這爐渣的跳電，實驗全毀了，還要多交報告...這下子又要被念死了...」

「……真是辛苦你了...」天火看著對方離去，佯裝著走到外面去送客，直到看不見對方的身影，隨後用力關上艙門並上了鎖，才終於鬆了一口氣。

「好險沒被看到...」回到福特還蹲伏著的地方，天火伸手拍了拍福特的肩甲，「沒事了，他已經走了。」

「天火...」福特還抱緊著小ＴＦ，突然抬起頭認真的看著天火，「如果他被看到了...會被帶走嗎？被這個實驗的負責人...帶走做進一步的實驗嗎？」

「……會。」天火毫不隱瞞，點點頭說，「這是個前所未有的重大發現，Boss一定會帶走它當作實驗品的。」

「絕對不行！！」福特突然大聲的叫著，連天火都被嚇了一跳，「他是個新生ＴＦ！絕對不能被拿去做什麼實驗！」

「冷靜點，福特。」天火伸手示意福特小聲點，等到他也壓低了聲音才繼續說：「我當然也想到了這一點，所以剛剛才會說分裂素整個炸掉了...我也不願意看到一個生命一出生就被送進實驗室裡...沒有任何人有權力這麼做。」

「那...你是打算？」

「就先放在我的辦公室裡養著吧，還不確定他對外界的反應前就貿然帶他出去，可能會有什麼意外。」

「天火......」聽到這個安排，福特這才露出了安芯的笑容，一面低頭看看還睜著金色鏡頭正低頭專芯啃咬著自己手指的小ＴＦ。

「來吧，去我的辦公室，這邊隨時會有人來的。」天火領著抱著小ＴＦ的福特從另一端的忙來到天火專屬的辦公室。「我偶爾會在這邊過夜，所以就算晚上燈都開著也不會有人起疑。」

天火整理了一塊地方，拿出一個乾淨的實驗箱讓小ＴＦ躺著，一面看著小ＴＦ正揮著小小的機翼，好奇地運轉著那兩片還飛不動的片狀裝甲。

「對了，」拿出實驗記錄數據版打算紀錄今日實驗的天火像是想到了什麼事，突然抬起頭看向福特，「叫他FireFort，可以吧？」

「欸？什麼...？」愣了幾秒後才意識到這名字代表著兩個名字的組合後，福特一時間竟又感到面部裝甲升溫，他有些彆扭的抱緊了小ＴＦ轉過身背對天火，掩飾著自己的表情，「怎、怎麼突然...取這種名字...唔...叫FireFort也可以啦...」

福特抱著被起名FireFort的小ＴＦ，將他舉得高高的，看著他在空中揮舞著小手的樣子又慢慢露出笑容。

「你一定餓了吧，該弄點能量給你補充了，FireFort～」每叫喚一次這個天火去的名字，福特就會感到一陣異樣的奇妙感覺，總感覺這就像自己跟天火的小孩一樣，而且...怎麼還是天火先承認的？福特忍不住抱起小FireFort搖晃，芯想著今天有來找天火真是太好了，一面走去能量供給處打算調點淡能量給小ＴＦ補充。

看著福特抱著FireFort移開自己的視線，天火趕忙把紀錄匆匆寫好，卻又帶著點意味深長的表情闔上了數據版，沈思了好一會兒才把數據版收好，跟在了福特後面。

「有什麼需要我幫忙嗎？」

「哪，天火......」只見福特一手還抱著FireFort，一手抓著一個能量杯，整個僵在那，他聽到天火的聲音後有些僵硬地轉過身，臉上帶滿了黑線、用很小的聲音問道：「你知道幼生體喝的能量到底該調到什麼濃度嘛…？」

看福特那有些哭笑不得的表情，天火忍不住想笑，但他終究只是微笑著走過去幫傻掉的大型置車拿過能量和一些調劑量用的杯子，開始動手將一般ＴＦ喝的淡能量調成更稀的能量糊。

「這邊我來就好，你就帶著FireFort先去那邊等我吧，我馬上就來～」

「喔......」為了避免自己礙手礙腳的只會在那邊給天火添麻煩，福特只好又抱著小ＴＦ回到辦公室去，將他放在天火特意準備的小床上，卻有些頹喪地坐在地上，欲哭無淚的看著FireFort的鏡頭，開始喃喃自語起來。

「Primus啊我根本沒有任何照顧幼生體的經驗...連最基本的能量都不會調...嗚啊啊我怎麼能這麼有自信的說能照顧一個幼生體啊…...天火一定覺得我很笨＿＿」

「才沒這回事。」天火不知道什麼時候已經帶著一杯調好的能量交給福特，一面在他旁邊坐了下來，「任何ＴＦ第一次接觸新的事物時都是新手，就連我也不例外，我剛開始做實驗時也是一天到晚闖禍或是搞砸...」天火拿起一個小勺子，舀起一點能量糊湊到還歪著頭的幼生體嘴邊。FireFort似乎還不懂這是要做什麼，只是瞪大著鏡頭看看天火又看看能量糊，不知所措。

「來，像這樣張開嘴巴，啊＿＿」天火對著FireFort做出張嘴的動作，並持續將勺子放在FireFort的嘴邊，小幼生體看了看天火，有樣學樣的打開他的小嘴，讓天火順利將第一匙能量送入他的嘴裡。

「很好，然後不要及，慢慢吞下。」像是聽得懂天火的話般，幼生體仰著他的小臉，嘴裡還含著能量糊，緩慢地吞嚥下去，過了幾天文秒才又張開嘴，而嘴裡的能量已經全部吸收下去了。

「你做得很棒，FireFort，就是要這樣攝取能量～」天火又舀了一匙能量餵給幼生體，看著他開始正常的進食以後才轉頭看向福特：「看，就連幼生體第一次也不知道該怎麼攝取能量，也是需要教導和練習的，所以...千萬不要覺得自己什麼都做不來之類的。」

天火將能量勺交給了福特，讓他試著餵食小ＴＦ，而在FireFort一面也還抱著福特的手指，一面豪不猶豫也吃下福特餵食的能量，福特這才像是鬆了一口氣，露出笑容看著不斷大口吃下能量糊的小ＴＦ。

「看，FireFort也覺得你做得很好～普通幼生體要是遇到不信任的ＴＦ，可能會拒絕進食的喔。」

恨快的FireFort就將一整杯能量糊吃完，神情滿足的仰倒在臨時小床上，金色的鏡頭蒙上一點朦朧的暗光，他伸出小手揉了揉自己的鏡頭，隨後又翻身蹭上福特一直放在箱內的大手，伸出兩隻小手環抱住，就靠在福特的手上磨蹭，一面還抖了抖自己的兩片小機翼，當福特用另一手試探的碰碰那對機翼時，小ＴＦ發出了類似怕癢的笑聲，然後更緊地埋進福特的大手裡，時不時更用力的抖著他的小翅膀。

「這小傢伙很愛撒嬌呢～不知道...是複製到誰的個性呢～...？」天火看著正不斷逗著小ＴＦ玩的福特，突然惡作劇的笑著說。

「欸？......這…」聽到天火這麼調侃，福特不知道今天是第幾次機體升溫了，想想自己下午的確是蹭了天火好幾次，甚至還緊牽他的手、緊抱他的手，還被天火一一注意到，想到這裡，福特不禁想要挖個地洞把自己埋起來。不知道天火是不是覺得這樣逗弄福特很好玩，當他看到福特又這樣不知所措、連話都講不出的窘樣，滿足的轉身整理剛才吃完的能量杯，芯情愉悅地走去清理用具了，留下福特一個CPU像是快要燒掉的模樣，呆滯的都沒發現小FireFort就這麼靠著他的手掌心進入了充電狀態。

接下來幾天，福特幾乎都沒有離開天火的辦公室，他跟Garrus-9請了特別假，就全心全意照顧起這個像他也像天火的幼生體。FireFort照顧起來其實相當簡單，他不會哭鬧、也不會隨意亂跑搞破壞，跟一般幼生體很不一樣，他很快就會自己站起來，偶爾跟在福特身旁抓著他的腿不放，偶爾跟在天火身後也是抓著他的機體不放，但大多數時間福特都會將他帶開，因為天火很快就拿到了新的分裂素樣本，又開始繼續他的實驗。為了避免再次的實驗意外或是被別人發現，福特都帶著FireFort躲在天火的辦公室內，他常抱著FireFort透過辦公室裡的窗戶觀看Cybertron的日景或夜景，卻暗自思忖著FireFort的未來。福特知道這情況不會是長久的，他終究必須回去Garrus-9，天火也不可能分芯持續照顧一個幼生體，儘管小FireFort其實照料起來一點也不困難。看著外觀這麼像自己跟天火的幼生體，福特不禁開始思考有哪一個可以安芯託付的ＴＦ能代替他們照顧幼生體，卻又不會過問這個幼生體是怎麼來的，或是一些雜七雜八的更多的延伸問題，一想到那些可能的延伸問題，福特又忍不住一個ＴＦ傻在那、機體不斷升溫，任憑FireFort開始掛在他的履帶上盪來盪去的都沒能把他喚醒，通常都是到了休息時間的天火突然出現在身後，微笑地拍了拍他的肩甲，才讓福特猛然驚醒，然後看著天火的笑容又是另一波的升溫，在天火的調笑下又要差點當機。兩個新手家長就這樣一起秘密的養著小FireFort，就像一個新組成的家庭一樣。

然而，事情並沒有如福特想的那麼順遂，當某一天，原本活潑但安靜的FireFort突然毫無預警的就仰倒在床上，顫抖著機體，卻一動也不能動的只能躺著抽搐，不顧天火還在實驗室裡忙著，福特幾乎是用衝撞的近了天火的研究室，慌張的緊抓著天火不放。

「天火！你...快過來看看！FireFort他...他的樣子很不對勁！！」

天火沒有一刻猶疑就放下了手邊的工作，隨著福特來到他們藏著小FireFort的地方。相對福特驚慌失措的樣子，天火倒是異常的冷靜，他拿出簡易的工具掃瞄了一下FireFort的機體，觀察他內部正緩慢分崩離析的火種艙和能量逐漸減弱的火種，他平淡的放下數據版，面色凝重地看著眼神漸漸變得空洞，但卻一方面痛苦不堪想掙扎起來的小幼生體，無言的只是伸手將他小心扶起，黯淡的低聲說：

「該來的總還是來了嗎......？」

「天...天火，怎麼辦？！你這裡，應該有醫護人員的吧？要不要找他們來...？」

「福特...」天火慢慢地站起來，緩緩的搖了搖頭，「我想，已經是來不及了......」

「天火？你在說什麼？這已經不是我們能處理得，一定得找個醫生＿＿＿＿」

「福特，你冷靜下來。」福特有些詫異的看著天火只是按著自己的肩甲，將自己按坐在椅子上，他愣愣地望著天火，雙方沈默的寂靜讓辦公室只迴盪著FireFort漸漸急促的換氣聲，其餘什麼聲音都沒有。

「福特，還記得我說過分裂素的特性嗎？他會不完整的複製物質，而且結構會相當脆弱，被複製出來的東西會在短時間內瓦解，這時間可能是幾天、也可能是幾天文時，更早以前提煉的分裂素甚至只可能維持幾天文分...我剛剛掃描了FireFort的機體，不只是機體內部，還有火種艙......就連就他的火種都已經開始在慢慢分解了......我很抱歉，福特，但我救不了他，我相信也沒有任何一個醫術高超的醫生能拯救一個不斷分解的火種的。」

福特睜大著鏡頭，望著視線異常的始終沒有對上他的天火，愣在那邊只是沈默，他呆了半晌，等到終於恢復一點聲音時，他幾乎是氣若游絲的只是反問：「你...從一開始就知道嗎？你早就知道...FireFort會死的......？」

天火無法辯駁，只是慢慢的點了點頭，「是...一開始我就知道，所以我＿＿＿＿」

天火話都還沒的及說完，只見福特突然就捏緊拳頭，一拳狠狠地砸在天火的面部裝甲上，力道大的讓天火龐大的機體整個向後撞在辦公桌角上，隨後重重摔在地上，桌上的數據版嘩的一聲全掉下來砸到了天火頹倒的身上，但天火卻一聲不吭的只是低著頭，沈默著。

「你到底在想什麼！？你難道根本把FireFort當成另一個實驗結果嗎！他是個生命！是個幼生體！如果你早就知道FireFort會變成這樣，為什麼還...？！」

「啊…啊啊......」此時全身機能幾近快要全部報廢的幼生體突然就像是盡了最後的力量哭喊出來，從來沒有哭過的他此時鏡頭卻盈滿了清洗液，讓憤怒到失控的大型戰車在還想要衝上去捶打天火的瞬間下意識地回過頭來，他愣愣著慢慢放下拳頭，眼神很快就從憤怒轉為哀傷，他慢慢走到FireFort的身邊，看著他無力的想舉起兩隻小手，福特趕忙將自己的一手捏緊了他其中一隻小手，另一手卻克制不住的用力按緊自己的面部裝甲，他用力跪了下來，緊抱著了FireFort脆弱的機體，但也只能看著幼生體痛苦不堪的掙扎，卻愛莫能助。

「對不起，福特......」天火有些吃力地爬了起來，搖晃著機體也走到了FireFort的小床旁邊，看著一旁表情痛苦的福特，滿芯愧疚地說：「我...曾經想過是不是該告訴妳，但...我想你可能會聽不進去，畢竟了解這個物質的是我，你可能根本無法想像分裂素崩解的樣子，才決定不說出來。再說...一個出生沒過幾天就可能崩解的生命，我始終也不忍芯別人把他帶走，進行可能不人道的實驗...這是我私芯，希望他能過幾天正常ＴＦ的生活，讓他還活著的時後得到最好的照顧...所以當你那樣不願別人發現他時...我就決定那個照顧他的人選就是你了，但是我卻沒有考慮到你的芯情...而且還這麼順理成章地利用你的溫柔...對不起，福特，請你...原諒我。」

天火望了一眼緊抱著幼生體不斷顫抖的福特，一面也低頭沈痛的望向正走向生命盡頭的FireFort，令他驚訝的是，小FireFort雖然臉上滿是清洗液，卻也帶著微笑，他睜著漸漸暗淡下來的鏡頭，吃力地朝著天火伸出他的另一手，在天火也很快跟上去緊抓住那隻無力的小手時，FireFort微笑的一手抓著福特的手、一手抓著天火的手，緊抱著兩隻手後收攏手臂，讓兩大型ＴＦ的手指觸碰到彼此。在天火和福特的手指被幼生體拉著觸碰到一起時，FireFort的微笑顯得更開芯了一些，他望著兩個露出驚訝表情的大型ＴＦ，首次、卻也是最後一次的開了口，講出完整的話：

「謝謝你們...給予了我生命...」

幼生體含著清洗液微笑著說完最後一句話，鏡頭就這樣持續黯淡下來，脆弱的火種忠告再也無法支撐，在下一秒內就完全熄滅了。伴隨著FireFort淡藍色的機漸漸轉變為灰白，手中卻來緊緊握著兩個ＴＦ的手環抱在一起。

在福特回到工作崗位的幾天過後，他接到了來自天火的私信：

「福特，我有些話想當面跟你說，我會在實驗大樓外的廣場等你，希望你能來，我非常想見你一面。」

典獄長關掉了通訊，短暫地陷入沈思。自從FireFort的火種熄滅之後，他都沒有再跟天火聯絡一次，甚至連當天，他到底是怎麼離開天火的實驗室，回到Garrus-9的，他都徹底忘了。但是這一回他沒有猶豫太久，就又請了特假，動身再次前往十幾天前曾去過的科學研究區。才到達廣場外邊，遠遠就能看到天火白色的身影坐在一張長椅上，低著頭像在沉思什麼。福特安靜的靠近過去，不發一語的就坐到了天火的身旁，天火表情似乎有些驚訝，似乎沒有預期到福特會這麼快出現，他觀察了也同樣安靜的福特一陣子，打算開口的時候，卻被福特搶先一步打斷。

「天火，我很抱歉，我＿＿＿」福特稍微抬起頭，滿懷歉意的望著更加驚訝的天火，繼續說著，「我...那天太衝動了，明明知道你也深愛著FireFort，明明知道你對他的付出不會比我少，我卻...對你說出那麼過分的話，還對你動粗...我...真是太任性，也太魯莽了...我真的很抱歉，天火......」

「…那不是你的錯，我也......」天火沈沈地嘆了一口氣，同樣也像是懺悔的說，「我那天，思考了很久，我說我是顧慮FireFort，才選擇不把他交出去......但那很可能是我在為我自己狡辯，當我發現，我在FireFort死後還是持續紀錄他的資料...對...就是以寫實驗數據的方式紀錄FireFort，我才驚覺，我可能還是...潛意識的還是把FireFort當作一個分裂素的實驗體，＝且還想要把這發現佔為己有......我還觀察著他直到自然死亡，沒有考慮要對外求助，沒有想辦法找人延續他的火種......」

福特緩緩地搖了搖頭，表情雖然還是很哀傷，但也多了一點平靜，「讓別人接觸到他，或許只會讓他成為別人的實驗品，我不想看到那樣，我相信FireFort不會想，你也不想......」福特慢慢抬起頭對上了天火的視線，他發現天火的藍色鏡頭也黯淡了許多，這更讓他於芯不忍的輕握住了天火的手，隨後用點力緊緊地握著。「FireFort最後也只承認我跟你...一起給他生命，這對我來說就已經足夠了...他本來，就是一個意外的誕生......」

「也許...」感覺到福特正緊牽著自己的手，天火頓時也感受到了一點安慰，他抬起頭望向空中，帶點無奈的說，

「這或許是Primus的旨意，以這種非原生火種的方式...以我們人造的方式製造出跟他誕生出來一樣的ＴＦ，是不允許的，再怎麼樣，科學也有它無法被跨越的界線，或許...想親眼看著FireFort不會像先前那些分裂素一樣崩解的我，還是太天真了......我竟然妄想能夠靠自己創造出一個完整的ＴＦ......」像是覺得主恆星的光線有些刺眼，天火慢慢伸手擋住鏡頭，緊緊按住，「可是，不知道為什麼，我就是希望有奇蹟發生，就是希望FireFort可能奇蹟般地存活下來......」

福特不發一語，卻更緊的握住了天火的手，沈默的看著遠方，一陣子以後才低聲開口，「能夠跟你一起創造出了FireFort，已經是個奇蹟了，至少...這是沒有任何ＴＦ能夠做到的，對吧？這是...只屬於我們兩個的奇蹟。」

雙方再度陷入沈默，直到天火從子空間裡拿出了一個資料儲存棒，交給了福特。

「這是FireFort的所有資料，為了避免有別人看到，我已經把資料數據版都毀了，只留下這個備份。我想過，萬一有人知道分裂素可以複製ＴＦ出來，不知道會發生什麼更可怕的事，萬一給Decepticon知道這份研究，說不定...他們會用此建造大批軍隊，那可就完了。我想把他交給你保管，沒有問題吧？」

福特接下了數據棒，默默地點點頭，「謝謝你，肯信任我...」

「還有，」天火緊接著又拿出2個一模一樣的小透明容器，裏頭裝著像是粉狀的藍色結晶物，他把其中一個放在福特的手心裡，一起緊緊握住，「這是...FireFort那天死後，機體完全崩解以後所剩下來的，雖然這樣...對你還說可能很痛苦，可是我希望你能留著一半，另一半由我自己留著...」

福特看著天火手裡另一個裝著藍色結晶的容器，在感覺著手心裡自己的那一份。他連同瓶子也緊緊的握住天火的手，露出安心釋懷的微笑。

「我還會繼續研究分裂素，」雙方互相緊握著手，直到主恆星慢慢下降後，各自不得不分開，臨走前，天火和福特互相約定著，「我會研究直到分裂素能穩定的複製永保物質的那一天，到時候，如果你還願意，我們或許可以再試看看，能不能再誕生一個小FireFort出來。」

兩ＴＦ分開，各自往各自的路走後，福特就著漸漸按下來的四周，觀察著手裡那一個正閃著點點螢光的藍色結晶，他回想著這十幾天的種種事，包含與天火單獨在一起的各種事、包含和FireFort一起玩耍、觀賞夜景，包含和天火一起照顧FireFort的種種。福特回頭，看著已經看不到天火身影的道路，暗自思忖著，也許下一次在跟天火見到面，就是可以再見到那像自己也像天火的可愛幼生體的那一天。

END


End file.
